Journey To Fate
by Wolfsalvo
Summary: Marvin has a surprise and request for Spiral Sharpclaw, but he also wants to travel to the flower festival in St. Curtis. What will be his question for his beloved companion, that is for you, to find out once you enter this story, and read...


**Chapter 1: The Journey of The Flower and The Guardain**

**(Marvin's P.O.V.)**

_**Hello once again to everyone that enjoyed the story of how I found my love in the last story I wrote. It was quite the tale if I must say, especially since Sharpclaw and I had always met under the most unfortunate of circumstances. This story will be quite different however, because this time, Sharpcalw and I know each other, and this will actually depict our wondrous time that we will spend during the flower festival. Before I begin my story on our journey to, and at, the flower festival, I will say how a relationship between a human and Jakkia, is shunned in most the towns we go to; only the legacy of how I am a supreme helper keeps insults and disapproval from reaching us… most of the time.**_

* * *

I was currently in the shop across from the path that led out of town, and back to my home that was only three leagues away. Smiling as I picked up a small blanket, I looked it over as I observed the stitching that held it together, _this seems like it can take a lot of use, and all without threatening to fray either._ Putting the blanket over my arms, I walked over and looked at the bags that the shop had on display, but paying more attention to the quality of the material that was used in it. Kneeling down, I brought my hand forward as I rubbed the course, but easily malleable material that was used to shape the backpack, and I smiled as I thought of the load I was going to put in it. _This seems like it will hold a lot without tearing, so I guess this can be used without fear of needing a replacement for the entire trip._

Grabbing two of the backpacks, I walked over to the counter where the store keeper was writing something down on a piece of paper. As I set my goods down on the table, he looked up at me, and he looked at my compiled items through his round glasses as his bushy mustache moved to the side. He nodded his head as he looked up at me and said, "Will that be all for you today sir?" He was still writing things down on his paper as he looked at me, and I couldn't help but watch in humor.

"Well, I couldn't find any flint or matches; do you happen to have some behind the counter?" I asked. He nodded as he set the pencil down, and he reached a hand under the counter without even looking to check for the requested items. He leaned down a little bit, and I heard a few things moving around beneath the counter; along with a few clanking sounds of metal objects being moved. With a sigh, he took his hand back out, but he was only holding a small box of matches.

He placed it along my stuff, and he muttered, "…need to get more matches…" He glanced up after scribbling something onto the paper from before, and said, "Alright, that will be five silver's sir." I reached into my pocket, and when I took it back out, I looked into my small cash bag, and I counted out five silver coins, and as I handed them over to him, he nodded towards me as he said, "Have a save trip sir."

With a polite nod and a quick packing of one of the backpacks, I placed them over a shoulder each and turned around and walked towards the store entrance. I started to whistle a quiet tune while I opened the door, and as I stepped out into the chilly air, I saw the sun was just starting to crest the horizon in the far distance. Closing the door quietly behind me, I faced the trail, and began to walk at a brisk yet slow pace towards my next destination…

…

Stopping at the door to the cabin, I lightly tapped my boots to the floorboards, and then I took them off and placed them beside the door. Walking into the cabin, I saw there was still a lump under the covers on the solitary bed in the cabin. I set the stuff I had picked up at the store beside the door, and I walked towards the crackling fire that was still going, but running low on wood to burn. As I kneeled down, I grabbed a log from the nearby pile and gently place it atop the burning embers and low lying flames. I leaned back as the flames began to lick the cold dry bark, and I smiled as I watched the log slowly becoming engulfed in the now growing flame. As the fire continued to eat away at the outer bark of the log, I stood up and backed away. Turning around, I walked towards the kitchen portion of my home, and when I opened up the cabinets, I saw most of the supplies were gone, but still enough to make a quick but filling breakfast for a large family.

Grabbing a box, I set it on the countertop, and I closed that cabinet and went over and opened up my '_freezer cabinet_' that had a few piles of venison resting under the snow and on the ice of the metal box. When I had first come up with this idea of keeping food frozen for later use, I didn't think it would work, but the method seemed to work better than putting salt on meat. Placing a plate on the counter beside the open '_freezer cabinet_', I grabbed two pieces of venison and let them began to thaw while I closed the door. I smiled as I reached up and placed a loaf of bread beside the venison, and I grabbed a pan/pot combination and placed the meat inside. When I scooped my seasonings up, I grabbed the top of the pot/pan set, and walked back towards the fire.

Setting the handle on a pair of widely spaced hooks, I took the pot attachment off and placed my spices on the floor near the iron poker. I closed my eyes lightly before the sound of sizzling caused me to open my eyes again. When I looked down and at the meat, I saw it was already cooking over the flame, so I grabbed my two seasoning jars, and opened them up. Pinching my fingers in one of the jars I was now holding, I put my hand over the meat, and began to sprinkle it over it. I repeated this process with the other one, and I made sure to get it evenly over the entire strip of venison as it popped and sizzled. I smiled as I resealed the jar, and grabbed the other one that held a type of sweetener flavoring, and also evenly sprinkled it over the same piece of meat. Closing that jar as well, I reached down and grabbed the other one and walked back to the kitchen so that I could start preparing the next piece of the meal I was making.

Placing the spices back in their homes, I grabbed a knife before returning to the other part of the countertop. I placed the loaf of bread on the cutting board that was beside the sink, and I started to cut off pieces of bread into small bread slices. Thankfully I knew how much to slice off by now, and so I stopped after seven slices were lying beside the rest of the loaf. Turning around, I grabbed a small but thick cloth as I walked towards the fire. I used the cloth as a kind of protection as I grabbed the metal handle, and I carried it back towards the counter with the plates. I set it on top of the heavily scarred wooden countertop, and I reached in a drawer and produced a pair of forks. I used the two forks to move the cooked venison's onto two separate plates. After that was done, I placed three slices of bread on one, along with four to the other plate; and I finished off with sprinkling nuts and berries from the box I had taken out next to the venison.

Grabbing both plates, I walked over and placed them along the table as the smell started to permeate the entire cabin, yet my companion had yet to wake up. I shook my head as I placed the forks beside the plates, and I got up and moved over so I could make my way over to the bed. As I began to walk forward, I felt something under my foot, and it wasn't pleasant to say the least; as I pulled my foot back, I looked down and saw a jagged looking pebble resting on the floorboards. I grimaced as I bent down, and I flicked it over and into the fire. I returned to walking towards the bed soon after I saw the fire part to grant entry to the small pebble.

Now that I was next to the bed, I slowly and carefully reached down and grabbed the end of the blanket, and as I pulled it down; I revealed the sleeping face of my companion. It may have been only five months since I had saved this life for the third time, but our relationship had grown at a surprising rate. Some may say it was like love at first sight, but we had long since met each other for that to have been the case, but it was still pretty close. The entire time we had been together, which was almost every day, we learned about each other's lives, likes, and dislikes. While we were vastly different in many ways, we had twice as many things in common, even if we still haven't discovered all of those similarities yet.

_Now comes the most dangerous thing to do when around my companion, wake her up after a late night._ I shuddered slightly, and I reached down and laid one hand on cheek while I gently rubbed her arm with the other, "Spiral… wake up Spiral." I heard her mumble slightly, and she moved around a little bit while I stopped moving my hand. As she stopped moving around, I once more began to rub her arm as I whispered into her ears once more, "Hey, I have breakfast ready. Time to get up and out of bed, come on sleepyhead…"

"Mmmm…" Spiral then mumbled something unintelligible, and she moved her head towards me slightly.

"What was that Spiral?" I moved my face closer to hers as her eyes opened, and as she did, I didn't notice her hands reaching up until it was too late. I felt her hands and arms wrap around the back of my neck, and soon my heart did a flip in my chest as Spiral pressed her lips against my own. I used my arms and elbows to keep from falling onto the bed, and it wasn't until she pulled away that my senses started to return… somewhat. I thought we were still supposed to be kissing as I was still leaning forward. I felt her place her hands on my chest, and that was when my senses fully returned. I felt her pushing against my chest as I heard her giggling, along with I saw her smiling up at me with an amused expression.

"M-Marvin… hehe… I appreciated that you gave me a kiss, but no more, yet…" I felt my cheeks heat up as she said this. I grinned sheepishly, but I looked into her eyes as I leaned over her slightly, and gave her a kiss of my own as I held her hands in my own. I made sure to lace it with passion while I gently removed my lips from her own, and when I did; it was my turn to see her expecting more. I chuckled as I let go of her hands and pulled the blanket all the way off of her as she regained awareness.

"Come on, the food is probably getting cold by now." I said as I walked back to the table, and I was surprised to see steam still rising as the two venison's were resting on their respective plates. Looking over my shoulders, I turned and saw that Spiral was now following me with a dazed expression. I stopped beside a chair, and I pulled it out for Spiral, and when she did get into her seat, I pushed it forward for her. Walking around the table, I sat in my chair, and I looked down at my food, but I couldn't help but smile as I thought of the news I was about to deliver to her. When I looked up and at her, I caught her staring at me with that dazed expression of hers, and I couldn't help but chuckle. She soon turned away while I saw a faint blush across her cheeks, but I grabbed her attention as I said, "Spiral, I was thinking…" I reached a hand behind my head and rubbed the base of my neck nervously, _she can always just say she doesn't want to go, but I wouldn't know if I don't ask her._ "That we can go and visit the flower festival. If we leave sometime before the end of the week, we can arrive when it starts…"

To say she was ecstatic was an understatement, but I knew her answer from the smile that she wore. I grinned back at her, and she said with barely controlled excitement, "I _love_ that idea Marvy!" I chuckled as she used my nickname that she came up with when she was drunk one time. _That night had been very interesting… I thought she was going to do something, well… something that shouldn't be done in public like she had almost done._ With a smile as my cheeks turned red, I glanced down as I quickly began to eat. That night was best left in memory, and nothing more, and I desperately wished I could stop thinking about it as my cheeks continued to burn brighter. "What are you thinking Marvin?"

I chuckled nervously, and I looked up at her and briefly answered, "N-Nothing… nothing at a-all." She looked at me with a thoughtful expression while she slowly took a bite of the venison that was on her plate. Looking back down, the meat seemed all the more interesting as I began to eat a slice of bread. _W-Why did I have to think of _that_ time… that was the first and only time something like that happened, but we had only been with each other for two weeks…_

Choking on my food, I set my hands on my chest as I forcibly swallowed, and I felt it once again; Spiral's tail wrapping and unwrapping around my shin. The feeling was good, but it was so unexpected, that I had been subjected to choking from the surprise. I couldn't help but feel my face burning brighter as I heard her say, "Come on Marvin… it has to be _something_ if it is getting even you to blush as badly as you are." I made the mistake of looking up at her as she made a puppy dog eyes, and her tail tightened its hold on my leg, "_Please…_"

I felt my mouth open, but I quickly shut it again, and I felt my heart do a flip while a cold chill ran up and down my spine. I store at my plate as I picked up my knife, and I said, "L-Let's get finished eating… the sooner we leave, the faster w-we can get to St. Curtis."

As she continued to attempt to get me to tell her, I quickly ate so that I could start packing up, and I smiled as I thought of what our future journey would hold….

* * *

**-Fifteen Days Later-**

* * *

I was starting up a small fire for our camp, and Spiral was currently lying down on the ground covering I had placed for us to sleep on. She was currently lying on top of the blankets, but as I turned and looked at her, she was looking up into the sky. I smiled as she lifted her hands up and began to trace stars that were already showing in the sky, but I looked back forward and at the pile of wood as they finally caught fire. I didn't possess any magic to the best of my ability, and Spiral didn't have any either from the lack of skill she had with it. _Just if one of us could use a fire bolt, then we wouldn't have to take so long to have some heat. The more I think about it, I keep feeling like the lazy one between Spiral and I; but she _is_ the better hunter between us two._

Backing away from the fire, I smiled with pride as the fire began to quickly take to the wood. I could feel a slight breeze picking up, and I used my hands to lightly 'bend' the air away from the still small fire. That was the extent of any of my magical abilities, was to shape the pattern and direction of wind, but only if there was a breeze of some kind or speed already in motion. Sighing as I walked away from the fire, I decided now would be the best time to go to sleep so that we could leave early in the morning.

Taking my spot beside Spiral, I smiled as I put my arms around her and pulled her closer to me, and when I did, she giggled as she wrapped her own arms around me. I felt a yawn coming around, so I put my head to the side and buried my face into my pillow and let it out. When I pulled my head away from it, I asked, "Are you ready for bed yet?" When Sharpclaw shook her head, I smiled as I let he go and got under my half of the covers, and I said, "Well, I will just wait for you under the covers…"

Pulling my pillow closer to my head, I shifted it a bit as I also did with my body until I was comfortable. While I was doing that, I didn't notice the shooting star that arched high overhead, or the whispering wish that Spiral had made. With another yawn and a bit of stretching, I started to feel myself beginning to doze. Spiral chose that moment to climb under her blanket, and then pulling my larger one over her as well; and with that, she said, "Goodnight Marvin… sleep well."

Letting my arms think for themselves, I instinctively pulled her closer as I mumbled myself, "Sleep well S-Spiral Sharpclaw…" As I closed my eyes, and felt my breathing even out, I pressed my head closer to Spiral's, and began to drift off into a peaceful slumber…

…

As I woke up in the morning, I felt comfortable, warm, and most of all, loved. I smiled as I held Spiral there, right up against my body while she continued to slumber peacefully. The warmth I felt passing between the two of us made me drowsy once again, but it didn't catch on as I was now starting to fully wake up. First I could feel my entire body warming up as my heart began to beat faster, and my body was submitted to a good stretch to ease out the stiffness of sleep. While I did that, I could feel Spiral barely moving, but when she did, she was still slumbering peacefully.

I didn't want to get out of the comfortable bedding, but I knew it was to be required if we were to be packed up by the time that we were required to leave. Slowly, I unwrapped my arms from around her lithe frame and turned to get out, when I realized; her tail as wrapped around one of my legs. I chuckled quietly, and I reached down and began to gently unfurl her tail from around my leg, and as soon as I finished, I moved out from under the covers. I placed my blanket back down to keep her warm, and I began to move around the camp as I started to pack everything up. With another thing packed, our time to leave was steadily approaching.

…

I had everything packed in the two bags, and for the brief amount of time that Spiral had remained awake, I had gotten her to eat her breakfast. Now, as I stood with my backpack on, and hers resting near my leg, I said, "Spiral, it is time to leave. The sun is up already…"

The only reply that I got was her to continue to slumber while a breeze gently blew through my hair. With a huff, I decided to try what I did one time before, and as I slung her backpack over my other one partially. I bent down, and I grabbed Spiral along with keeping her wrapped in the blanket, and she shifted around briefly. As I held one hand beneath her, I held her back so she wouldn't fall over, and I turned and began to walk down the path…

* * *

**-Fifteen Days Later-**

* * *

As the wagon we were currently sitting in the back of stopped, I jolted awake, along with Spiral who had been leaning up against me. I yawned as I stretched my arms out, and when I looked up, I was left in stunned awe while I felt Spiral lifting her head off of my shoulder while he hand pushed down on my chest. Smiling, I couldn't help but say, "That is one giant tree…"

It took a few seconds for Spiral to react, but when she did, I flinched; she was living up to her full name of Sharpclaw. She gasped quietly, "Wow… I had always thought they were over exaggerating when they said how big it was…"

I nodded my head as I laid my hand under hers and pulled it away gently, but I still felt the cut of her claws. Sitting up, I looked behind me and at the man as he was feeding his horses, and I said, "Thanks for the ride sir. Are you sure there isn't anything I could do for you before we head into the city?"

When the old man looked away from his two horses, he smiled as he shook his head, "N-No t-thank you lad… y-you helped me enough a-already. You and your f-friend have f-fun now, yer hear?"

Nodding my head, I stood up along with Spiral, and I grabbed the heavier of the two backpacks before slinging it over my shoulder. I quickly swiped the other one up right before Spiral could grab it, and she looked up at me with a questioning gaze before I got off the back of the wagon with a small step. When I bent my knees, I landed on the ground and faced her; I slung the other backpack on my shoulder as I quickly picked her up. She giggled lightly as she nuzzled beneath my chin, and when she did, I smiled as I pulled her closer to me.

After a minute, I started to kneel down as I was letting go of her, but she grabbed onto me and held me tighter, "No, carry me… I want to sleep some more." I sighed, but I couldn't help but grin as I stood back to my full height and began to walk down the path. I could feel her smile as she was burying her muzzle into my neck, but I could only chuckled as I felt and heard her soon yawning afterwards. When I looked to my side, I saw we were nearing the cities gates, but they were still a ways away from our current area. I decided on a sole course of action for tonight, _first we will find an inn and rent a room, then we can go look for some decent bars to hang out at._

…

As I opened the door and held it open for Spiral to walk in, I shifted the air that was blowing moderately to blow it through her clothing. I chuckled as she shivered, and I glanced away as her pants fluttered a little too much before I shifted the wind away from the doorway. She turned and faced me as she held her arms close to her body, "Marvin, you did that on purpose."

Walking in behind her, I flickered my fingers slightly as she turned away, and bent the wind in between my legs and towards her tail before it completely died down. "I didn't do anything, it was just the air." I said as I walked past her and towards the innkeeper, who was a human dressed in a long blue dress. Stepping up to the counter, I asked, "How much is it to rent a room?"

The lady smiled as she opened up a cabinet door and placed a pair of keys on the table, "Since the festival is coming up, we would usually charge three gold pieces for a room, but since you are paying for two, it will just be five gold pieces."

"Oh… uh…" I chuckled as I glanced over at Spiral, and I smiled nervously before looking back at the lady and saying, "W-We were actually going to be bedding together… s-so we only require a single room." I saw the lady's smile falter momentarily before it grew wider than before, and she nodded her head.

"My apologies sir, then that will be only three gold pieces." She said, and as I took out my money bag, I took out five gold coins and set them on the tabletop. She nodded as she held the key out for me, which I great fully accepted before I turned around and walked with Spiral towards the staircase. Just before we stepped onto the stairs however, the lady called out, "Oh, my apologies sir, but we don't serve meals here… we do however have bathing rooms in each individual room though."

I smiled as I turned around, and I replied back in kind, "Thanks Ma'am… have a good day." With that, I turned back forward, and saw that Spiral had already raced up the stairs, and I could only chuckle as I quickly made my own way up the stairs. As I reached the top, Spiral grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway as I read the number that was imprinted on the key. "We are room ten Spiral… why are you in such a rush?"

"When we get into the room, I call the bath first." Spiral said, and we stopped in front of the room door, and I opened it with the key so that Spiral could get into the bath room. As the door glided open and we walked in, I saw that it seemed to be a luxurious room, but I still could see the simplicity to it all. I heard a door slam close, and I looked over, and was left to surmise that was the bath room where Spiral had most likely disappeared into. Shaking my head as I dropped off the bags near the foot of the bed, I let myself fall onto it as I let my sore muscles relax from caring all that weight for the rest of the long distance to the city gates. The tree was so large, that I had mistaken the town gates for being closer than they actually were.

_Sharpclaw must be taking her time since we finally have a bath instead of a river or lake to use; that just means I can take a nap before our long night out. A short one won't hurt… but then again, I can still get ready while I wait for her. No, it is probably best if I just take a nap so that we can have a better night tonight._ Letting another yawn out, I let myself slowly drifting off to slumber, before I heard Spiral call out in a nervous tone, "M-Marvin… I need some help…"

I was instantly up and waiting outside the door, and I knocked on it as I asked, "What is it Spiral?"

As the door opened slowly, I heard Spiral say, "M-My ear hurts… and I can't get my shirt off without hurting it." I felt my cheeks flush with warmth as the door opened the rest of the way, and there stood Spiral, and she was looking another way as she herself was blushing. I moved forward and kneeled down in front of her; she then looked up and at my face, and I saw the small dash of pain deep in her eyes. "I think when I went to sleep, I slept on it wrong… it is this one…"

"Um… we haven't ever, you know… seen each other without clothing… so um. I think we can do this if you turn around while I help…" I felt a lump form in my throat as she turned around, and very carefully, I reached down and gripped the ends of her shirt. She quickly took her arms out of her shirt as I raised it up; all the while feeling like my face was burning. Before I raised it above her shoulders, I asked, "A-Are you ready… Spiral?"

She nodded hesitantly as she crossed her arms across her chest, and I raised her shirt until it was all collected at her neck. I rolled up the one side of the shirt that her ear was on before I proceeded, and I grabbed the other side and did the same. Lifting up both sides, I stopped right below her ears, and as I did this, I shifted both hands to the other side of her shirt; I was going to lift it up and over her good ear before sliding it off of and away from her hurt one.

When I got it over her good ear, I carefully maneuvered it around her other one; being especially careful not to touch it as I was moving it over the ear. After I got it off of her, I dropped the shirt as I took in a gust of air, and I swallowed thickly before asking, "is there anything else I c-can do for you?"

"C-Close y-your eyes…" I complied, and a few seconds later, I heard Spiral sigh, and then I felt her planting her lips to my own. It was quick and seemingly innocent kiss, and it was over as soon as it had started just mere moments before. "N-Now get out…"

I was being pushed backwards, and I didn't dare open my eyes until her hands were removed from my chest, and I heard the door closing. When I opened my eyes, I didn't see anything except for feeling how I was extremely warm in my face, and my hands started to tremble as I walked back towards the bed and sat down. Staring down at my hands, I couldn't help but watch as they shook something fierce, and I placed my head in my hands to try and steady my heart; it had just started to pound harder in my chest. _I-I was right b-behind her… I-I w-was the one t-to undress h-her… I need a nap f-for sure now._

As I lay down on my back, I wasn't sure how I was going to get to sleep with how my mind was in turmoil now…

...

**(Spiral Sharpclaw's P.O.V.)**

Finishing my fur, I gave a sigh of relief as I could exit the bathing room, and show Marvin how sleek and shiny I had managed to make it. My ear was finally feeling better, and for some strange reason, when I touched my ear, it didn't sting or leave a stabbing sensation in it anymore. Setting down the brush, I turned around and opened the door and saw Marvin was lying on the bed. _Was I really that long with my bath…?_

Stepping next to the bed, I rested my hand on Marvin's shoulder, and he turned and opened his eyes as he looked at me. He gasped, and I saw his eyes widen as they looked my body up and down. "H-How do I look Marvin?"

He grinned as he said, "You look _amazing_ Spiral. You look absolutely beautiful…"

"_Awww…_" I looked away while I felt myself blush, along with my heart fluttering as I absentmindedly twirled my tail in my hands. I felt all warm and special inside while I was smiling, especially once I felt myself be pulled onto the bed while his arms wrapped around me. I started to laugh as I said, "M-Marvin, stop… you're going to mess up my fur…" I continued to laugh some more as he began to tickle my sides, "M-Marvin!"

He finally stopped holding me down and I easily moved and jumped away from him and the bed. As I looked down at my fur, I saw it was all still fine, only slightly messy; which was easily fixed with a few wipes and pat downs from my hands. I heard the sound of Marvin standing up, and as I looked up at him, he smiled while he said, "Are you ready to go drink? I heard how St. Curtis has the best mead in all of Fragaria!"

I could vaguely remember something having happened one time after we had drunk more than we could handle, but I couldn't remember what it was. The more I tried to remember it, the more it seemed to be forgotten. I shook my head as I looked at Marvin, and I said, "The real question is, are _you_ ready?"

He chuckled before he grabbed my hand, and we headed towards the door for a long night to party…

* * *

**(Marvin's P.O.V.)**

After Spiral and I had danced to our hearts content, we had sat down at a table near the dance floor, and right below one of the magical colored lights that illuminated the room. Now however, we were wondering the streets with a bottle of honey mead each. I had already finished one prior to buying my current one, but even then, Spiral was just now getting to her half bottle mark. Since I had grown up alone for most my life, I always had access to mead whenever I wanted it; but I was still feeling the effects of a bottle and a half. While I took another chug from my bottle, I saw Spiral doing the same, just she literally _chugged_ the last half of her bottle. I couldn't help but swallow, and spit out what I hadn't as I doubled over laughing. The motion had guaranteed that the rest of her honey mead was finished, but then she also fell over backwards onto the ground as she sighed happily. I looked over at her and she did the same, and soon we were just staying right there and staring into the others eyes.

When she blushed for no apparent reason, I couldn't help but chuckle as I stood back up and downed the last of my bottle. I felt the last of the mead hit my stomach hard as I leaned forward and took in a deep breath, _That is some really good mead…_

Slowly standing back up, I looked over and saw Spiral had fallen asleep where she had fallen, and I couldn't help but chuckle again. I set my bottle besides her own, and as I knelt down next to her, I did my best to put my arms around her before I lifted her up. Very unsteadily and hazardously, I picked her up and held her close to me, and then looked around to try and see where we were. I didn't recognize the area we were in, and so I turned around, and stumbled while I began to make my way down the path we had come. _I need to find a city guard… then I can g-get directions._

Stumbling down the street, I did my best to keep myself steady, but the entire time I was walking, my senses were becoming duller and duller, and a shaking and slight twirling began to enter my vision. I tried to shake it away only to realize that wouldn't help, so I stopped, and I looked around and noticed a guard's station near the crossways down another street. I smiled as I turned and began to walk in that direction.

Rounding the corner, I saw a pair of guards conversing, and I walked over and asked, "W-Which way… to the Ro-gue inn?" I chuckled lightly after I finished, and I noticed the two guards giving me a critical look over as he said, "That is quite a ways, are you sure you can make it? And why are you carrying that female Jakkia, is she alright?"

Looking down at Spiral, I couldn't help but chuckle again as I looked up and back at the guards and said, "Ya, she just pass-ed out. She's a lightweight; I managed to get two bottles of t-that honey brew…"

"Lad, you two should really take it easy… the first day of the festival and you're already unsteady on your feet… do you require an escort?"

Shaking my head, I looked over and at one of the mead vendor stands; unfortunately it was closed. "J-Just point me in da di-rection sir… heh…" I let out a long drawn out sigh before I looked over at the guard, and my vision lagged on me. I might be intoxicated beyond relief, but I knew for sure that I had enough sense to at least say, "Um… escort y-yes… please…"

* * *

**-The Next Morning-**

* * *

I sat up in bed just as I woke up, and I yawned as I held my forehead with one hand, and as I placed my other one down beside me, I heard a groan from beside me. I looked over and saw that Spiral was just waking up, but she apparently was dealing with her hangover much worse than I was; I was able to still move around at least. With a small sigh, I laid back down as I wrapped my arms around her smooth fur, and pulled her closer to me. I felt her squirm slightly before she settled down again, and I heard her ask, "W-What… how much did we drink last night?"

Very quietly, I chuckled as I kissed her gently between her ears and said with an equally calm voice, "We drank and danced to our hearts content…"

With a silent chuckle, I moved over while pulling her with me, and as I kept her on my chest, I looked up into her eyes as I said, "Do you think you will be ready for tonight again?" I saw her smiled, but she only laid her head down onto my body while she shook her head. I sighed as I let my head lie back down onto the pillow, and I said, "I can understand… just I wanted to make this festival even more special than it already is."

"Hmm? Why is that Marvin?" Spiral asked as she pulled the covers over us some more. She pressed herself into me even more as she wrapped her hands and arms around my chest, and I felt her breath lightly through my shirt and onto my chest before I was ready to answer.

Pulling my arms against her back, I gingerly said "Promise you won't get excited when I say what it is… your claws do hurt when you get excited." I saw her lift her head as she gave me a smile, and she slowly nodded her head. I took in a deep breath as I felt my heart start to pound harder in my chest, and I felt heat beginning to flush into my face. Looking up again and into those perfectly dazzling silver eyes, I swallowed thickly before I said, "I… I was thinking that we have known each other for a while now… longer if you consider how we met when we were still kids… and well." Taking in another deep breath, I continued, "We both love each other immensely… and well, do you want to… I was thinking that we should… uh… I don't know how they say it in Jakkia terms, but… do you want to marry me?"

Spiral just store at me for a few minutes as her eyes remained wide as she shook ever so slightly; the way her hands were tightly gripping my shirt had me worried. She seemed to be coming around, and when she did, I flinched as her claws dug past my shirt and into my chest once more, and a smile began to creep over her muzzle as she gave me a happy gaze, _Ow… she got excited…_

"I would love to Marvy! This is _perfect…_" She gazed past me suddenly as her smile dropped, and she frowned, "But… we need approval from my village…"

Chuckling, I just looked into her eyes, and I leaned forward and planet a kiss to her lips, and I let the moment drag on; until I felt her hands dragging down my chest, with her claws…

* * *

_**So, as you may guess, Spiral and I both had more parties at the flower festival, but that will be a story for another time, I just need to say; she had left some pretty remarkable scratches on my chest that day. She and I, it is like we were meant for each other, but don't let any of that fool you, because we still need to go see her village, and as she said; Get approval from the elders of her village. I would love to keep on letting you all see my life, but as for now, **_**that**_** will be a story, for another time…**_

* * *

**A.N.: Hehe… I wrote another one-shot for this wonderful archive… and this time, 7k instead of 5k words. Please leave a review explaining how this one went, it may not be as good as my last one, mainly because I am still suffering severe writers block, and this is the only thing I have written in 5days time. Hope you all enjoyed, and don't forget, I always have surprises for new stories…**


End file.
